With the proliferation of smartphones, tablets, and other display devices, people have the ability to view and edit digital content virtually any time where application programs have become popular on smartphones and other portable display devices for viewing media content. Augmented reality (AR) refers to technology that enhances a view of a physical world environment with virtual computer-generated effects, such as sound or graphics. Various techniques for tracking facial features in the context of AR are prone to error, thereby lowering the quality of the AR experience for users. Therefore, there is a need for an improved method for tracking features in AR platforms.